


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Hiyoko Apologizes!  You Won’t Forgive Me?!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [111]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: DR Gaiden, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Motivated by seeing Mahiru and Fuyuhiko bury the hatchet, Hiyoko decides to give a half-hearted apology to Mikan for bullying her, thinking that the submissive Ultimate Nurse will happily accept the apology. But will Mikan finally grow a backbone?
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Hiyoko Apologizes!  You Won’t Forgive Me?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts), [B_Dasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Dasher/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet, and a comment left by B_Dasher. It takes place after "Fuyuhiko Apologizes!" Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

Hiyoko sighed, staring at the pixelated image of Mikan’s face on the door of the cottage as she tried to gather her resolve before it had a chance to vanish.

“Ugh, what’s wrong with me?! Why am I being such a chicken? Fuyuhiko got his shit together and apologized to Mahiru. Besides…I know I was…kinda mean to pig ba…I mean Mikan. So…I should apologize to her too. Well, here goes nothing…”

*Knock Knock*

The door gradually opened, a purple-haired girl with a nervous expression on her face peeking her head out before she exclaimed “Oh…Hiyoko…can I…help you…?”

Nodding, Hiyoko shuffled awkwardly in her kimono before replying “Yeah…I was just wondering…if we could…talk…”

Mikan’s eyes widened as she stuttered “Oh…okay…come on in…if you please…” before opening the door fully, allowing Hiyoko to saunter inside before the Ultimate Nurse closed the door behind her. “So…what did you want to…talk about?”

Shakign the flashbacks of her murder in the Neo World Program from her mind, Hiyoko bit her lip before huffing “…I’m sorry, okay?” Seeing Mikan’s surprised expression, Hiyoko continued “I…I shouldn’t have been so mean to you before…so…I apologize, okay?” Hiyoko averted her gaze as she demanded “So…just say you forgive me already, okay?” _…That was easier than I expected, and there’s no way she won’t forgive me…she’s always tripping over her own two feet asking people to forgive her, so…_

“…No.”

“HUH?!” Hiyoko shrieked, her eyes widened in disbelief as she processed Mikan’s refusal. _…D…did she just…refuse to forgive me?!_ Her eyes narrowed in anger as she exclaimed “What the hell?! I’m making an effort here, you trashy skank…”

“That’s it! That right there!” Hiyoko stood there, dumbfounded into silence as Mikan pointed at her, retorting “You can’t go one full day without calling me something like pig barf, or trashy skank! You think being the Ultimate Traditional Dancer gives you the right to walk all over me, day after day?! You’re still nothing more than one of the many bullies who’ve caused irreparable trauma for me year after year!”

 _Wha…what’s gotten into her?! She’s never been this di…direct!_ A baffled Hiyoko wondered as Mikan tugged at several locks of her purple hair with her hands, her face morphing into an angered and tortured expression.

“Day in and day out, I put up with the insults, the pranks, everything! And day after day, I could only beg, **Forgive me Forgive Me FORGIVE ME!** It was the only way I thought I could even get a chance at having any friends at all, because the torture I suffered from bullies like you made me think I wasn’t worth anything as a person! Why else would I think so little of myself in anything except medicine?! Being a Nurse was the only time that I had any kind of pride, it was the only time when the words of hurtful people like you couldn’t reach me!”

_…Mi…Mikan…_

“So for you to come here and just casually ask for forgiveness, like what you did was no big deal and something to do out of courtesy…NO! I WON’T FORGIVE YOU SO EASILY! ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN YOU’VE BARELY MADE ANY EFFORT TO CHANGE! THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO APOLOGIZE AND ASK FOR FORGIVENESS, I WANT YOU TO BE ON YOUR KNEES, GROVELING LIKE I’VE GROVELED, BAWLING YOUR EYES OUT LIKE I HAVE AND BEGGING, **FORGIVE ME! FORRRGIIIIVVVEEE MEEEEEEEEE!** ”

“Hey…what’s that abou…”

“UNTIL THEN, YOU CAN JUST GET OUT!”

“H…Hey!” Hiyoko cried as Mikan forcefully yanked her by the ponytail. “Ow, owwwwww! My hair!” She whined before Mikan dragged her to the door and opened it, throwing her outside before slamming the door in her face.

“…Geez, what’s her problem?!” She complained as she stood up and dusted off her kimono.

“It would seem that you haven’t learned anything since your revival.”

“Huh?” Turning around, she saw a familiar brown-haired boy and sighed in relief “Oh, it’s just you Hajime. And what do you mean that I haven’t learned anything?!”

Hajime sighed “…I mean that you haven’t taken your hurtful attitude to task since we left the Neo World Program. I know you’ve been making an effort to change since Mahiru’s death back there…but you need to treat people like Mikan with more respect, and you need to take your apologies more seriously.”

Hiyoko pouted “Hey! I totally took it seriously…” before trailing off, cowering in the face of Hajime’s glare.

“While I don’t approve of Mikan’s uncharacteristic roughness in throwing you out of her cabin…I can’t exactly fault her for it either. Hiyoko, I’m not sure you appreciate just how much Mikan put up with your sadistic antics. You and her past bullies made her feel like she didn’t have a right to exist, like just talking was an inconvenience. Being a Nurse is the only time she felt like she was in control, because that’s when people depended on her for her expertise…but even then, they never valued her as a person, as Mikan the high school girl.”

_…He…he’s right…I never valued her…only when she saved my life at the Future Foundation did I even try to show gratitude…and even then I had to insult her to save face…_

Hajime nodded “…I see you’re finally starting to get it. Hiyoko…the reason that Mikan won’t accept your apology is that you haven’t made an effort to walk in her shoes. And until you do…until you can appreciate how much she suffered…she’ll never accept your apologies…especially half-hearted ones like that.” Hajime turned around and advised “…Think on that…”

Hajime’s footsteps left earthquakes in her ears, just as his words did to her heart, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer shaken by the double dressing down she had just received.

XXX

*Knock Knock*

Mikan opened her door, her eyes widening in shock as she saw Hiyoko, her kimono covered in dirt as tears leaked from her eyes.

“…I’m sorry…” Hiyoko sniffled “…You were right…I was a bitch to you…the shit I put you through was inexcusable…so, I’m sorry, and I …I’m trying to change…to be a better person…I just fall back on old habits…but that’s no excuse, and I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness…”

“…I forgive you.”

“Huh?”

Hiyoko looked up at disbelief at Mikan’s gentle smile as the Ultimate Nurse nodded “…I just wanted you to understand…what it was like for me…so you’d put more effort into changing…like I’m trying to change…into someone…who can look at herself in the mirror…and see someone she can be proud of, and not ask for forgiveness every other sentence.” She then looked down and exclaimed “Oh, Hiyoko…your hand!”

Looking at her bruised hand, she explained “Oh this? I…tripped on my kimono on the way over here and bruised it…Hey!”

Mikan pulled her by the wrist into her cottage, forcing her to sit down on the bed as she muttered “Okay, now where did I put that ice pack…?”

Hiyoko blinked as she saw the smiling Mikan get to work, a small, relieved smile crossing her own lips as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks.

_Yeah…I haven’t changed completely…it’s gonna be a while before I can be someone I can be proud of…and I may slip up every now and then along the way…but at least…I understand Mikan a little better now…and we’re not alone…because we can make this journey to become better people together…_


End file.
